1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a badge having functions capable of indicating a variety of facial expressions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are conventional badges of various types which optically alter the contents according to the observing angle, but the badges are not adequate for intentionally indicating a special face expression. In order to indicate the intended face expression, it is necessary to operate the eyes and the mouth, but a badge having such a structure is not known today.